


[Podfic]Red Wine

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [65]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Genderqueer Character, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I used to think I was cross-dressing,” Aramis says, reaching over to steal one of Porthos’ chips, “before I realised I don’t want to cross anything. I want to tear it down with my bare hands, and stamp it into the dust.”</p><p>“You know it doesn’t matter to me, right?” Porthos asks mostly rhetorically, through a mouthful of potato.</p><p>“Fuck you. It matters to <i>me</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Red Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415767) by [breathtaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/pseuds/breathtaken). 



> Thanks to breathtaken for the BP because immediately upon reading this I had to run and podfic it. It is that awesome. I hope my rendering does it a teeny bit of justice. Music is [UB40's Red Red Wine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8pjfLImEYQ).

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmusketeers%5Dredwine.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmusketeers%5Dredwine.m4b)


End file.
